


麻雀毁灭世界

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 芝诺光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 监禁, 自杀, 药物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Relationships: 芝诺斯；公式光/光
Kudos: 7





	麻雀毁灭世界

已经很久了吧……光有些呆滞的靠在鸟笼上望向窗外。  
再次与芝诺斯对战，终于体会到对方真正的恐怖实力之后，光败了，并且因为失血过多昏迷，再醒过来已经被包扎好伤口关在这里。  
不知道外面是什么样子，但可以猜得到是在加雷马帝国，芝诺斯的宫殿里。  
关着自己的这间屋子紧闭着门，只有一个巨大的金色鸟笼，地面不知是什么材质十分柔软，鸟笼里面也堆满了羽毛作填充物的抱枕。光赤裸着到处都是伤疤的身体，脖子上扣着不知是什么金属做成的细链，即使用尽全身力气也不能撼动丝毫。  
芝诺斯一直没有来过，光很确信自己没有闭过眼睛。仆人送来的饭菜也还没有动，他觉得自己不饿——一开始发现处境的时候他是一点也不肯吃的，渐渐发现绝食无用，只会让自己失去抗争机会来时的反抗的体力，便开始逐渐吃起来。  
窗外边沿上突然落了一只鸟，叽叽喳喳的啄了啄窗户，蹦了两下又飞走了。  
仆人低着头进来收走餐盘，丝毫不敢乱看似乎充满了恭敬，其实只是因为第一个仆人来时多看了一眼，被芝诺斯挖去眼睛割了舌头送进了妓院一辈子无法脱身。当然，光并不知道这些。  
许是门开的大了些，外面的鸟雀有一只扑棱着翅膀飞了进来。仆人未曾发觉，只是低头躬身将饭菜端走又关上了门。  
光一直盯着那只家雀儿。  
天真的小东西。自投罗网。  
一开始似乎并不知道自己身陷困境，家雀儿在宽敞的宫殿里到处飞。终于，四处碰壁让它发现了不对劲，它开始发狂一般到处碰撞，又转头冲向明亮的窗户。一次次的冲撞让它头昏脑涨。  
它撞折了脖颈，小脑袋软软的搭在一侧，吧嗒一下掉在地上，小小的身体抽搐了几下不再动弹。  
光盯了很久，确信它死了。叹了口气疲惫的躺在靠枕堆里，终于合上了眼睛。他太久没有睡过，他太累了。  
他不被允许就此长眠，醒来时窗外已经漆黑，而室内依旧灯火辉煌，比白天更甚。将自己撞死的家雀儿不知何时被收了出去，光低垂着头，只是可惜又失去了一个乐趣。  
门突然开了，光不做他想，却听到了盔甲磕碰的声音。浑身寒毛瞬间炸起警惕心提到最高，他抬头看，果然是芝诺斯。  
“你捉我来想做什么”  
芝诺斯只是站在鸟笼外面并不作声，微微低头看着他。  
“如果你是想羞辱我，恭喜你你做到了”  
光用更加愤怒的语气试图激怒芝诺斯，让他的表情有些变化。  
芝诺斯依旧不说话，只是盯着他看。良久转身离去，不理会光的一切叫嚣，再次关上了门。  
宫殿里又是一片寂静。  
光觉得自己要疯了，没有人与他交流，他几乎快要跟自己交流了。  
过了没几天，芝诺斯又来了。依旧是像上次那样，盯着光不做声。  
光受不了芝诺斯的目光，又想让他开口跟自己说话，一时之间很是为难。  
好在芝诺斯再次转身离去，把光的为难全部清扫。  
从这以后，芝诺斯便经常过来，但也总是不说话，只是任由光偶尔的出言嘲讽，询问或者自语。  
光终于接近崩溃了。他渴望与人交流。谁都好，跟我说说话吧。我想与人对话。  
恰巧同一个晚上芝诺斯又来了。  
光蜷缩在地面有些发抖，听到芝诺斯靠近的声音一下子爬起来双手抓住鸟笼的栏杆，把脸贴在上面，满是欣喜。  
“你终于来了！”  
“跟我说说话吧！我求你了！真的求你了！”  
光的眼睛亮晶晶，充满了纯真，似乎十分雀跃。  
芝诺斯并不觉得奇怪。他终于伸手，隔着手甲和鸟笼，摸了摸光的头顶，“好好休息”。  
终于得到回应的光更加雀跃，却小心翼翼的看了一眼芝诺斯，乖巧的躺好闭上了眼睛，“你明天还会来么？”  
“嗯”低低的回应被开关门的声音抹去，只留小尾巴钻进了鸟笼里。  
光被阳光温柔地叫醒，恍惚过后回想起昨夜。懊悔，愤怒和困惑将他淹没，却又无可奈何。逃不掉的…最起码暂时是这样。  
昼夜交替，夜晚的光越来越依赖芝诺斯，而白天的光越来越憎恨夜晚的自己。  
这一天，芝诺斯是临近傍晚过来的。光咬牙切齿的瞪视芝诺斯，不停的咒骂，却抵挡不住黑夜的降临。瞪视逐渐变为柔软，咒骂逐渐变为依赖。  
芝诺斯突然卸下盔甲，露出了里面的便衣。他打开鸟笼走了进去。  
光像个小尾巴一下子贴了上去，带着满满的信任和依赖。就连芝诺斯拉起他的手臂，将满满的一针管液体注入的时候他也丝毫没有挣扎。  
芝诺斯靠坐在鸟笼边上，欣赏着美景。  
注入体内的药物渐渐生效，潮红浮起，光有些难受的动了动，低头发现自己的阴茎直挺挺的立起，顶端冒着露水。乳尖硬起来变得通红，就连后面也开始收缩，似乎有液体分泌。  
光热出一头细小的汗，一边吐着热气一边靠近芝诺斯。  
“嗯……”他一边贴着芝诺斯磨蹭一边舒服的低吟，“帮…帮帮我……求你……”  
“啊唔……”不小心将阴茎从芝诺斯微蜷的手中擦过，光颤抖了一下呻吟出声，然后便开始无师自通的磨蹭自己的阴茎。  
芝诺斯终于动了。他略微收紧手掌，跟光的抽插磨蹭做反方向的运动，并时不时的轻按两下，让光舒服的直哼哼。  
“唔哈……啊………”药物作用导致变得十分敏感的光在芝诺斯简单的抚慰下双目失神的射了出来，软趴趴的伏在芝诺斯的怀里。  
“舒服么？”  
芝诺斯温柔的嗓音让刚射过还有些迷茫的光被蛊惑了，点了点头，然后被芝诺斯将头摁到了自己的裆部，“舔它”夜晚的小白兔光又傻傻的点了点头。  
硕大的阴茎散发着浓厚的男性气息却又不令人厌恶，光伸出舌头小心翼翼的舔了一下顶端，然后又慢慢从阴茎根部往上舔，最后慢慢用口腔包裹住前端。口中鼓鼓囊囊的尽力抚慰芝诺斯的阴茎，光的口水便含不住的慢慢顺着流出来。  
芝诺斯本是轻柔的抚摸光的脑袋以此安慰他，后来却也慢慢忍耐不住，摁着光的头大开大合的抽插了几下，然后将他丢在地上。光被突然的抽插深入喉咙，倒在地上的时候剧烈的咳了几下，却并没有做出反抗的动作。  
芝诺斯将光翻了个身，让他跪趴在地上，手指摸到了早就湿的一塌糊涂的后穴，顺利的塞进去了两根手指。  
黏腻的水声在空荡的宫殿里与光急促的喘息交缠回荡，流进光的耳朵里熏醉了大脑，催的皮肤似乎都泛出浅浅的粉色。  
抽出手指随便扯过一个靠枕在上面擦了擦，芝诺斯将阴茎顶在穴口摩擦了两下便一口气操进去了一半。  
穴口被撑开的钝痛和被人侵犯的现实刺激到了光的大脑，白天的光出现了一瞬间，忍着羞耻的姿势扭身给了芝诺斯重重的一个肘击，却被不躲不闪的芝诺斯硬生生承受下攻击之后又恶狠狠的将剩下的部分也挤进了后穴。芝诺斯一手掐住光的后颈一手制住光的双手反剪，将他固定在地上开始抽送。  
阴茎在里面满满的压迫着肠道，每一下抽插无论朝哪个方向都可以摩擦到最敏感的那一点。药效很快再次覆盖了光的全身，被压向地面的身体弓着，乳尖时不时的与地面摩擦与敏感点被进攻的快感逼的光沉沦在爱欲之海，所有的理智都在药效的催动下被淹没。  
“啊……！！不…不行……那里……嗯呜……呜啊………”光被步步紧逼的芝诺斯折磨的带着哭腔呻吟，身上满是芝诺斯充满了占有欲的吻痕和渗着血丝的齿痕，乳尖也被吸咬的红肿变大。已经变换过许多姿势的芝诺斯犹未满足，继续快速用力的撞击着光早已泥泞不堪的后穴。制止光射精用的布条是芝诺斯撕破靠枕得来的，绑在光挺立的阴茎上已经被疯狂溢出的液体打的透湿，被撕破的靠枕中飞出的羽毛有一朵粘在前端，芝诺斯恶劣的捡起羽毛用柔软的一端骚刮铃口，透明液体顿时流的更多，连带着光的呻吟声也愈发变大，身体也扭动起来。  
在敏感点被疯狂大力的冲撞之下，光舒服的眼泪一直往下流，口中的呜咽呻吟都哑的有些变了调，被芝诺斯堵在嘴里，只能发出哼哼唧唧的声音。又在几十次抽插之下，芝诺斯解开了束缚光的布条，顶着光体内的敏感点摩擦了两下射了出来。  
“哈啊……！”光被这样的刺激弄得抽搐着用前面潮吹了，透明的体液射出，弄的自己胸前到处都是。  
双目无法对焦失神的光没有注意到芝诺斯是什么时候走的，累的转头睡了过去。  
再次醒来已经黄昏，光动了动酸痛的身体，回想起了昨晚的种种，怒火更加高涨，而鸟笼里所有狼狈的痕迹和后穴里残留的令人作呕的液体更是让他眼神变得怨毒。  
芝诺斯今晚依旧造访，迎接他的还是那个懵懂的光，一切都与前夜丝毫不差。满注的药物，疯狂的性爱，极致的愉悦。  
每一夜，都是如此。  
光的大脑渐渐被药物侵蚀，一部分的他开始愈加渴求与芝诺斯的抵死缠绵，另一部分的他对自己充满厌恶，对芝诺斯充满恶意。  
光渐渐发现芝诺斯在做爱时给自己留下的伤口恢复的越来越慢，他意识到了海德林放弃了自己。海德林就是这样，一旦发现利用的人没有用了总是迫不及待的抽身离去寻找下一个可以利用的人。光自嘲又凄惨的大笑出声。  
今夜，光为自己艰难的留了一分神智，在风停雨歇之后藏起了芝诺斯盔甲里的一个小小尖锐武器，塞在满满的靠枕里面。  
芝诺斯确实有些放松了，并没有发现光的作为，少见的跟光温存了一会，再次抽身离开。  
光松了一口气，以为芝诺斯迟迟不肯离开是发现了自己。还好，还好。  
门开了又关，脚步声渐行渐远。  
光又呆坐了一会，疯狂扑进靠枕堆里扒出了小小尖锐武器。捧着它傻笑了一会儿，光带着满脸幸福的笑着将它送进了自己的胸口，倒进了靠枕堆里激起一片羽毛飞舞。

“杀了我”看着光曾经的同伴、挚友被自己钉住手脚贴在墙上出言挑衅，芝诺斯一脸的冷漠。  
见自己这样的挑衅并没有起到效果，他咳了两下吐出一口血沫，接着嚣张的笑了。  
“让我来猜猜看…你这么大费周章…甚至还用白圣石抓了只无影跟奥卢斯合作，莫不是为了超越光暗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…你以为你超越光暗就能把他救回来？！你以为你杀光他所有在乎…曾经在乎的人他就会回来？就算你毁灭世界他也不可能回来了！！”  
凄厉的质问和痛苦的结论终于让芝诺斯紧紧抿住嘴唇，一刀结束了对方的生命。  
回到加雷马帝国，芝诺斯先到了那个宫殿。曾经的鸟笼被替换为营养罐，里面的光死气沉沉的垂着头，胸前的伤口也依旧是最初的样子。  
芝诺斯渐渐走近，隔着玻璃摸了摸光的脸，哀伤像是世界上最锋利的刀一般划破他的表象。  
退了两步，芝诺斯又披上冷漠的外衣，提着刀走向实验室。  
曾经创造出光暗的无影和最为天才的奥卢斯，将本就曾经化身蛮神神龙的芝诺斯的力量更加强化，甚至比光暗还要强上更多。  
芝诺斯再次来到宫殿里，却没有走近，隔得远远的对着光的尸体温柔的开口：“曾经你喜爱的同伴、挚友，我送他们去陪你了。曾经利用又抛弃你的海德林，我即将去毁灭他。一直与你作对的佐迪亚克，我送他去跟海德林作伴。所有的世界，我都即将送给你。而等我把这一切都送给你，我便自裁也去陪你。你永远也无法摆脱我，我会一直陪着你。而现在，先让你获得片刻的安宁。”  
语毕，芝诺斯张开手又合上，装着光的尸体的营养罐和尸体一起消失。  
天地动荡，海水倒灌，所有的世界都呈现出世界末日的景象。世人哀嚎，奔逃祈祷，却没有任何一方得到庇佑。  
蛮神被轻易捏碎再也无法出现，芝诺斯踏着尸体将光暗搅碎，又将所有的世界都化作星尘灰烬。  
独自立于虚空的他张开手又慢慢合上，身形渐渐消失。

“我来陪你了”


End file.
